


Solace

by Eve1978



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bearded Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inspired by Infinity War Trailer, Some fluff too, mentions of stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: Steve is a fugitive and on the run when you find him, wounded and bleeding, in the woods.This is just my version of what may have happened between Civil War and Infinity War.





	Solace

You knew you weren’t alone, you had sensed it for a couple of days now, every time you went out into the woods. That eery feeling of someone watching your every move.

The only people who usually passed by here were lost hikers or the local sheriff who came to check up on you every few weeks, and neither of those would keep themselves hidden from you.

You always felt pretty safe down here on your own, it was one of the reasons why you moved here. To get away from the crowded chaotic city you’d lived in your entire life and find some peace and quiet. It was a decision you hadn’t regretted once.

But right now, for the first time since you’d made this place your home, you felt a rush of fear while you collected wood for the fire place.

How ironic would it be that you’d flee the dangerous suburbs of the city to then get murdered out here in these abandoned woods? Who would find your body out here? Who would even miss you?

You pushed those dark thoughts from your mind and tried to focus on the task at hand. You filled your bag and started making your way back to the cabin.

But as you got closer you heard the rustling of leaves right behind you, making you stop in your tracks. When you turned around there was nothing to be seen.

No animals, no sign of any wind, nothing that could have made the sound you just heard.   
Whoever was sneaking up on you was very good at it.

You hurried along the small path and let out a sigh of relief when you reached the main road, not that you were really much safer out here. In all the times you’ve walked this road you’d only seen a handful of cars drive by.   
But the idea that whatever, or whoever, was following you would prefer to stay hidden in the woods and thus keep its distance from you brought at least some comfort.

You stopped when you heard another noise, it was still far away but it was very clear. There was a car coming, a truck by the sound of it. With any luck he could take you up a bit further down the road and closer to home.

But your relief was short-lived when a few minutes later the truck passed by you at full speed, completely ignoring you when you waved to get their attention.

You had no choice but to leave the road a while later and go back into the woods.

The afternoon was quiet, it had been a dark rainy day and there were still a few heavy clouds in the sky, making it look like it could start raining again any minute. You longed for the warmth and safety of your cabin.

You knew it would take you another fifteen minutes at least to reach your destination.

You stopped again when you heard a loud noise, as if something was falling or someone had stepped onto a branch and made it snap. You were now sure this was not a fragment of your imagination, there was someone standing underneath these trees with you.

‘Is someone there?’ you yelled.

No answer.

‘I know you’re out there, what do you want?’ you yelled again.

No answer again.

You gave up and continued your journey home but a couple of seconds later someone pulled you from the path and pushed you behind a tree.

You tried to fight off whoever was attacking you but you stood no chance. He was so fast you didn’t even get the chance to look at him.  
Before you could attempt to throw a punch his way he had one arm locked around your waist and the other gripped tightly around your shoulders. Your back was against his chest so you still couldn’t see his face.

You opened your mouth to scream but a gloved hand covered your mouth before any sound could escape.

‘Shhhhh,’ his deep voice was right next to your ear.

It wasn’t until now that you noticed there were more footsteps coming your way, several of them.

You tried to break free from your attacker but his grip only tightened leaving you no choice but to stop resisting.

‘Shhhh, keep quiet,’ he repeated, more urgently this time,’ Don’t make me hurt you.’

You didn’t doubt for a second that he would do exactly that if you didn’t follow his orders so you stayed still.

The footsteps moved closer and you could see several policemen walk by only a few meters from where you were standing.

Your attacker turned you both around to stay out of sight, he was breathing hard and he was holding you so tight you could feel his heart race.

The police looked in every direction, they took a moment to inspect your bag that had fallen on the floor, but when they didn’t see anybody around they moved on.

He held you for at least another ten minutes, until the woods were quiet again and all you could hear was his breath heavy on your neck and your own heart pounding in your chest.   
You could feel hesitation in his grip but you knew he wouldn’t let you go until he was absolutely sure those men were out of reach.

After several more minutes he finally released you and gently pushed you away from him.

For a moment you were scared to turn around, knowing what would happen if you saw his face. If you looked at him you’d be able to identify him. You’d seen enough cop shows to know how that ended. Not well for you.

‘Just go,’ you leaned against the tree in front of you for support while you caught your breath, refusing to look at him,’ Please just go, I don’t know what you look like, I won’t tell anyone, just let me go.’

All you could hear was him trying to catch his breath too,’ I’m sorry.’

Whatever you were expecting to hear it wasn’t that.

He sounded nervous, or in pain, or both,’ I’m sorry about what I said before, about hurting you, I was just trying to keep you quiet, I wouldn’t have hurt you.’

His voice sounded so compassionate now you had trouble associating it with the man who had just grabbed you and pulled you off the path so roughly. You knew it was a stupid move but you desperately wanted to turn around and see his face.

When you did you immediately stepped back until your back hit the tree.

He was dressed in a black suit that seemed to be made for combat, accentuating every muscle, and there was plenty to accentuate. 

His hair was long and messy, same as his beard, he looked like he hadn’t showered in days, but it was the look in his eyes that really made you shiver. It was hard and defeated and angry, and it didn’t fit the image of the man he reminded you of. 

It was almost enough to not recognize him. Almost.

‘Steve?’ you whispered a little hesitant,’ It’s you, you’re Captain A…’

‘No, I’m not,’ he didn’t let you finish your words,’ I’m not him.’

‘What happened to you?’

‘Nothing I can tell you.’

You only now noticed he’d been holding onto his side and his face was twisted in a painful expression.

‘Why are they looking for you? You’re one of the good guys,’ it was more a statement than a question and you shook your head in confusion,’ Are you hurt?’

You didn’t get time to finish that question because with one more painful grunt Steve fell down on his knees, hands on the ground to keep himself steady while he whimpered in pain.

You noticed his suit was wet on one side and it wasn’t water or rain, it was blood.

‘You should go,’ he was biting back the pain but you could tell by his expression he was in real bad shape,’ Just leave me.’

‘Like this? You look like you might bleed to death.’

‘I assure you…I’m not,’ his denial was followed by another painful grunt and a few swear words you had never expected to hear out of the mouth of Captain America Steve Rogers.

‘You need help, you need a doctor.’

‘No doctor,’ he grunted immediately,’ no hospital, no doctor, please…just leave me.’

He was struggling to stand up and then he suddenly reached for his side again and fell down in front of you. He was no longer moving.

‘Steve? Steve!’ you sank down on the ground in front of him and started shaking his shoulders until he responded.

You weren’t sure how, not to mention why, you managed to react so quickly. Or how you managed to pull a man his size from the ground with no help and dragged him to your cabin while he was still half unconscious and leaning half his body weight on your shoulder the entire way there.

It was true what people said about times of crisis. Somehow instinct and adrenaline take over and you do things you never knew you were capable of.

 

***

 

By the time you got to the cabin Steve was somewhat conscious again, which was a good thing cause you never would have managed to carry him up the stairs by yourself. You managed to sit him down on the couch while you grabbed your medical supplies from the closet.

You sat down next to him, he was fighting to stay conscious, losing the fight every few minutes.

‘I need to see the wound,’ you insisted,’ how do I get you out of this suit?’

His only answer was a gut wrenching grunt while he collapsed on the couch. 

There was no time to waste, you grabbed your scissors to cut him out of it but as soon as you started his hand gripped your wrist surprisingly firm.

‘At the back, zipper,’ he breathed and you followed his lead, unzipping the back and carefully pulling it down off his arms and chest, revealing what was underneath.

You froze. It was clear where the bleeding came from, he had several cuts on his right side, one of them very deep and oozing blood. But that wasn’t even what threw you off. His entire chest, his arms, shoulders, every inch of him was covered in bruises, some old and some not so old. He was black and blue all over.

‘Oh god,’ you swallowed hard and it was only when he whimpered in pain again that you realized you were supposed to do something.

The nurse in you took over, you hadn’t worked in a hospital since you lived here but it was still second nature to you. You took your time to clean the wound and the skin around it. He desperately needed a bath but you’d worry about that later.

You needed to stitch the wound but you had nothing here to sedate him with. There was no other option, if you didn’t close the wound he could bleed out. You knew he was a super soldier but you had no idea what his strength entailed. You couldn’t take that risk. You couldn’t wait.

Steve looked at you through half lidded eyes while you put on gloves and got out the small needle.

‘If you ever wanted to pass out now would be a good time,’ you gave him a little comforting smile.

He nodded his head and bit his lip in anticipation of the pain when you put the needle through his skin and pulled.

 

***

 

Steve woke up in a warm bed with clean sheets and for a few seconds it was as if these past few years didn’t happen and his mind went back to a time when this was normal. Waking up without pain, in a warm safe place, he remembered this. But it hadn’t been like this for a really long time now.

This wasn’t his bed and he realized he didn’t know where he was. He jumped up in the bed in panic.

‘It’s okay, you’re safe.’

Your voice startled him and you lifted your hands to apologize,’ Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.’

He stared at you for a few seconds, piecing together the memories of the day before. The woods, the woman who carried him here, the pain of the needle.

‘How long have I slept?’ he asked.

‘Almost 15 hours, I was beginning to worry you wouldn’t wake up.’

Steve sat up straight and noticed the bandage around his waist, there was a bit of dried up blood where the wound had been.

‘Thank you,’ he spoke softly,’ for this, and for not calling the police.’

‘It’s fine, you looked like you needed help.’

‘You’re a nurse?’

‘I was, in a previous life.’

‘Yeah, we all have one of those,’ he smiled and for the first time you could see his eyes light up a little.

You stayed quiet, it was clear he couldn’t reveal any details about his life and you felt no need to push for more information.

‘I have a shower,’ you suggested,’ if you…’

‘Oh god, yes, please.’

‘I’ll change your bandages again after, take your time.’

He stood from the bed. Much to your surprise he was already moving normally again, like he hadn’t just been near death the day before. Maybe he hadn’t been, just like he told you, you had no idea how fast he healed but you could only assume it was faster than the average human.

‘Why are you being so nice to me?’ he asked,’ I’ve done nothing to deserve it.’

The question took you by surprise,’ How can you say that? You saved the world on more than one occasion, if that doesn’t earn you some kindness I don’t know what does.’

He smiled again and you had to stop your heart from leaping, he was breathtakingly gorgeous when he smiled.

‘You don’t know what happened, do you?’ he asked.

‘I don’t have any tv or wifi down here, if that’s what you mean. It’s one of the reasons I came here, so no I don’t know what happened to you. Are you going to tell me?’

‘Let’s just say I’m not America’s sweetheart anymore,’ he explained,’ I don’t save lives now, I put them in danger.’

‘And that erases all the good you’ve done in the past?’

‘According to some people it does.’

‘But you’re still a good man,’ you spoke calmly but firmly because you wanted him to know you meant every word,’ You could have killed me back there, you probably could have snapped my neck in mere seconds, leaving no loose ends. But you didn’t. You also didn’t ask for my help, you told me to go and leave you there, because you didn’t want to burden me, or bring me in any danger.’

Steve stayed quiet.

‘You’re a good man, Steve.’

‘Good men don’t need to run from the government.’

‘Well, that depends on why they’re running.’

He gave you a thankful smile but shook his head.

‘The police did that to you?’ you pointed at his wounds.

‘I’m running from a few other people too,’ he confessed in a sigh,’ It’s best if you don’t know.’

‘Okay,’ you nodded.

‘I should take a shower.’

 

***

 

He took his time in the bathroom and you didn’t rush him. You put new sheets on the bed and started making coffee and breakfast in the kitchen while you waited for him.  
When he walked back into the kitchen two hours later, wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist, you had to remind yourself to breathe.

The heat from the shower was still emerging from him and his beard and hair looked a lot softer, not to mention cleaner, than before. You had to pry your eyes away. You didn’t see many men out here in the woods except for the sherif who was a very old and very happily married man.  
Having a man as gorgeous as Steve Rogers just walk around your kitchen half naked was not a sight you were used to, and it was putting butterflies in you stomach.

‘I’m sorry, I have no other clothes,’ he apologized.

You urged yourself to focus on his words instead of his body,’ I might have something from my ex husband in the bedroom, I’ll take a look later. How is the wound?’

‘A lot better.’

You walked closer to him and noticed the deep cut that had been there was almost completely healed,’ Oh wow.’

He smiled,’ Being a super soldier still has some perks.’

‘Uh-uh,’ you nodded, still fighting the urge to just keep staring at him. His body was beyond perfect and the thought that you had been pressed up against him for over twenty minutes yesterday was making your cheeks flush.

‘Are you alright?’ he asked, noticing the sudden nerves in your tone.

‘Yeah, I’ll go see if I can find you some clothes. I made pancakes if you’re hungry, help yourself to anything you need.’

You hurried out of the kitchen and out of his presence.

He was a fugitive, you shouldn’t even be thinking these thoughts. You had patched him up and given him something to eat and after that you were going to send him on his way and that would be it.

Nothing else would happen.

When you returned to the kitchen fifteen minutes later the entire plate of pancakes was empty and Steve greeted you with a little satisfied smile from behind the kitchen counter.

‘Those were delicious, just what I needed, thank you.’

‘I found you some stuff to wear, I put them in the bathroom.’

‘Thank you,’ he said again.

‘No worries.’

You were about to sit down on the kitchen stool next to him when your doorbell rang. You both jumped and before you knew what happened Steve had you pressed up against his chest like the day before, one hand covering your mouth while he pulled you with him further into the kitchen and behind the fridge, out of sight of any visitors.

‘Shhh,’ he begged you,’ shhh, please, be quiet.’

You didn’t fight him this time, you nodded your head and he lowered his hand.

‘I’m sorry,’ he whispered.

His grip was as firm as it had been the day before but this time you didn’t fight him. In fact you enjoyed the feel of his strong arm around your waist and his breath hot on the back of your neck. Not to mention you were very aware of how little clothes he was wearing right now.

Steve however only seemed to focus on the person behind your front door.

‘Who is it?’ he asked quietly.

‘I don’t know,’ you whispered,’ maybe the sherif, maybe Marie from down the road, they sometimes check in on me.’

‘Will they go away if you don’t answer?’

‘Yeah,’ you nodded quickly,’ yeah, just wait a few minutes and they’ll go.’

You both stayed quiet, the only sounds in the kitchen were both your hearts racing and Steve’s breath heavy on your skin. You knew it was only because he was panicking but you couldn’t help but feel a little turned on by it.

He let you go sooner than you expected and stepped back from you.

‘I’m sorry,’ he sighed,’ I just…it’s instinct, I can’t let my guard down.’

‘It’s okay, I understand.’

You turned around to look into his eyes and were met with the same hard distant look he had on his face the day before in the woods.

‘Steve?’ you whispered and without thinking you put your hands on his stomach.

Much to your surprise he didn’t flinch but he leaned forward until his forehead was touching yours.

‘Whoever it was I think they’re gone,’ you spoke softly.

‘Yeah,’ his voice was shaking all of a sudden and he closed his eyes in a sigh when you moved your hands to softly caress his chest.

‘I should go,’ he then whispered.

‘Why?’

‘Because…I haven’t been touched like that in over two years,’ his voice was shaking.

‘Neither have I, Steve,’ you confessed.

The silence fell heavy between the two of you but your hands were still caressing his stomach, chest, shoulders, every inch of him you could reach. You didn’t want to stop, on the contrary.

‘I’ve been on my own, for so long now,’ he continued in a whisper and you noticed he was leaning into your touch, his eyes closed when he softly nuzzled your neck. You could feel his breath on your skin, the hairs of his beard tickled against your cheek.  
You leaned into him too.

His kiss was soft at first, lips exploring lips, his warm breath mingling with yours, his beard now rubbing on your skin when he moved from your lips to your neck. You felt weak on your feet.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him close to you, his hands grabbed your waist and he pushed you up against the fridge. His mouth was desperately searching for yours, electricity shooting through your veins when your lips met his again.   
This time the kiss wasn’t soft, his tongue battled with yours, a fight you were only too happy to lose. If he wanted to lead you would follow, you’d follow him anywhere he wanted you to.

‘Steve,’ you moaned in between kissing him.

‘Do you want me to stop?’ he breathed.

‘No, god, please no,’ you let your fingers run through his long hair and then over his shoulders and back to his chest. You carefully caressed his bruises, letting your fingers dance over them one by one.

You could see him fighting to keep his breath steady.

‘These hurt?’ you asked.

‘Not right now,’ he leaned in and kissed your mouth again, making you forget what else you wanted to ask.

He pulled your shirt over your head and started kissing your shoulders while his hands softly massaged your breasts. The burn of his beard on your skin was only adding to your arousal and when he moved his hips you could feel his erection growing underneath his towel.

‘God, you feel so good,’ he moaned.

‘Bed, we need a bed.’

Steve took your hand and guided you towards the bedroom. He pushed you down on the mattress, gently but firmly, leaving no doubt who was in control.

He pulled down your jeans and your panties in the process before he put his body on top of yours. Your legs spread while your hands pulled at his towel to free his erection but he grabbed your hands to stop you,’ Nuh-uh, not yet.’

He lifted your hands and pinned them above your head while he gave you a little grin,’ Patience.’

You were about to protest but his mouth on your neck made you stop and your eyes closed in a heavy sigh when he started kissing your shoulders and then licked his way down to your breasts. You were squirming underneath him, desperate to feel that mouth and that beard just a little lower. 

He was still holding your hands above your head with one hand while the other caressed your inner thigh. His hips were thrusting up against you, the fabric of the towel and his erection underneath it causing delicious friction on your clit. You wouldn’t be able to stand this much longer.

His mouth was on your stomach now and his hand released yours to fondle your breast while the other lifted your leg to open you up to him. He was so strong, and at the same time so gentle, you were completely falling apart.

The first touch of his tongue on your clit was too much and your back arched off the bed. You were breathing hard, which only encouraged him to lick you harder and push his tongue in deeper. His beard scratching your inner thigh in the process made you even more wet.

You weren’t lying when you said you hadn’t been touched by a man in years, but you had never in your whole life been touched by a man like this.

‘Steve, oh god, Steve,’ you moaned his name repeatedly while you rolled your hips against his beard. Your hands pulled at his long hair to guide his movements until you felt your orgasm build. 

‘Don’t stop, don’t stop,’ your voice sounded desperate but you no longer cared, all you wanted was to let everything go and disappear like this, with his mouth pushing you over the edge.

Your orgasm lasted longer than it ever had before, longer than you even thought possible. Steve’s mouth stayed on you long after, kissing and licking you slowly while he let you come down from this high.

When he moved over you to kiss your mouth again your hands pulled his towel off of him. This time he let you, his erection sprang free rock hard against your inner thigh. He whimpered when you wrapped your hand around him and started stroking him slowly.

And just like that he was no longer the one in control.

‘Please,’ he begged,’ please let me be inside you.’

He leaned his forehead against yours, kissing your lips softly and breathing hard.

The last thing you wanted was to make him beg, you guided him into your wetness and he sank in with ease. You wrapped your legs around him to take him in deeper. 

His thrusts started out slow but he couldn’t keep that up for very long. You were so wet and warm around his hardness, taking him in so sinfully deep with every snap of his hips. He was coming undone and he no longer had the strength to fight it. He wanted to fall, he wanted to fall so desperately and you felt so good he could feel himself starting to let go.

You wrapped your arms around him to hold him close, eyes on each other and breaths turning into uncontrollable moans.

‘I can’t,’ he breathed in a heavy whisper,’ I can’t hold on…I’m gonna…’

‘It’s alright, let go,’ you encouraged him,’ please just let go.’

You knew your orgasm was still a way off but you didn’t care, you just wanted to make him feel good, make him fall apart right here and now.

But he wasn’t having any of it.

He slowed down a little and brought one hand down between your legs, finding your clit and circling it, slowly and skillfully. It didn’t take long before he had you right where he wanted you.

You were clenching around him and then you were both falling, holding onto each other desperately until your moans reached a climax and he lost himself in you. And just like that everything fell silent again. 

The night that followed was silent too.

You fell asleep on your side of the bed but at some point during the night Steve had pulled you back in his arms and held onto you for dear life.

You woke up with the first sunlight, rubbing your eyes and slowly remembering what happened the night before. You were on your side of the bed again and suddenly you felt a rush of panic and   
reached out to the space next to you, fearing it would be empty.

But your hand didn’t fall on empty sheets, it fell on a hard firm chest and you smiled in relief.   
He grabbed your hand and laced his finger with yours. Your heart made a little jump, but when you turned to look at him it fell again. His smile was soft and warm but his eyes inexplicably sad and with that you knew.

‘You have to go, don’t you?’ you asked softly.

He only nodded his head and put his arm around your waist to pull you close, hugging you so tightly your heart sank even further.

He buried his face into the crook of your neck and breathed out a whispered,’ Yes.’

You nodded your head and wrapped your arms his neck, holding him as long as he would allow you.

‘You could stay a little longer, you know,’ you whispered into his ear,’ nobody knows you’re here.’

‘They’d find me, they always do,’ he answered and pulled back from the hug to look into your eyes,’ besides, I think I have somewhere to be.’

You let go of him and nodded your head in defeat.

‘I can never thank you enough for what you did for me,’ he spoke softly while he stepped out of the bed, giving you one last chance to look at his perfect naked body before he disappeared into the bedroom.

You stayed in bed until he came out half an hour later, wearing the jeans and shirt from your ex husband. It looked a million times better on him. He looked like a sexy lumberjack, not a broken super soldier.  
You stood up from the bed and walked up to him. You were still naked and his eyes shamelessly took in every part of you. His hands came to rest on your waist and before you could speak his mouth was on yours in a deep kiss, taking your breath and every other argument you had away.

‘In another life I would love to stay with you,’ he whispered while he nuzzled your cheek,’ but in this one…I just can’t.’

‘I know,’ you felt tears well up in the back of your eyes.

‘I have somewhere to be, someone is waiting for me and I can’t abandon him, not again.’

You nodded your head,’ It’s okay, I understand.’

‘Thank you, again, for everything. You saved me.’

‘I didn’t save you,’ you gave him a weak smile and looked down, a little embarrassed by his praise,’ As you said you probably would have healed fine on your own, super soldier and all that.’

‘No, I’m not talking about the wound,’ he grabbed your hand and looked into your eyes,’ You helped me remember what I was fighting for, I’ve been running for so long I forgot…what it felt like to love, to desire, to need, to be with someone and feel the rest of the world disappear.’

His fingers caressed your cheek softly and he smiled. You noticed the hard look in his eyes was gone this morning.

‘You gave that to me and you saved me,’ he repeated softly,’ and I know what I have to do now, where I have to be.’

He hugged you one last time and then he stepped out of your arms and out of your life.

Your tears started falling as soon as he was out the door but you were also smiling through them, feeling the weight of his words. 

You had felt no need to share your story with him, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he was the first man to touch you in over 4 years and that in every sense of the word he had saved you too.

It wasn’t until months later, when you were making your monthly trip to the grocery store in town, that you noticed the newspapers and the headlines. 

Every single one of them talked about Steve Rogers and his reunion with his lifelong best friend and now also partner Bucky Barnes.


End file.
